


Remember the Affair

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: Set in an AU where Lysander and Castiel's routes are combined for polyamorous fun, Castiel has a hard time dealing with Lysander's amnesia and tries to help him remember how far their relationship has come.





	Remember the Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot believe that I wrote something with that stupid memory-loss plot twist because it made me so freaking angry. Whelp ... here come the feels.

Castiel left the hospital as soon as he was he was sure that Lysander wasn’t going to die or anything. He could have stayed. Candy would have liked it if he had stayed, but he just couldn’t. And worse he couldn’t even tell her why, and the why was so very important.

Because if Lysander didn’t remember Candy, then he didn’t remember “them” either. Because “them” had come after Candy.

Lysander and Castiel had always been close. Though they didn’t look it, they had a lot in common. Lysander wasn’t as innocent as he looked, and Castiel wasn’t as hard core as he liked himself to come off. They were similar, they were friends, they had the same taste in girls.

It was during the day the science room filled with smoke that everything had been more or less settled. They had noticed Candy missing at the same time and it was with a single look that everything between them got sorted out. They had both known in some quiet way that they each liked her, but it was that moment, that moment where they both knew she needed help, that had sorted everything for them. There was no fight, no argument. They turned and ran side-by-side to get her. Because they were a team; they were friends; and they loved her as much as one another.

They checked on her later, making sure she was okay, scolding her for her silliness on going back for a piece of paper. She’d been okay though, and they’d retreated back to Castiel’s to rest after school. It been after a few beers that they actually started talking.

“She likes you,” Lysander said.

“And you,” Castiel had shot back softly.

“So what? We can’t just …”

“What?”

“Both … ask her out.” Lysander frowned like the words felt wrong in his mouth.

Castiel had paused and thought over his next move, before deciding to just act. He leaned over and kissed Lysander’s mouth softly. It’d been nice. The kiss only last for a second or two, but when it was done, Lysander put his beer down and turned towards Castiel. They kissed again, lips tongue, teeth, mouths on necks, oh it was good, don’t stop, again and again until they were exhausted.

After that they poured energy into being with Candy. They took her out together, were vocal about the three of them spending time together, went out of their way to make it the three of them. Either Candy didn’t notice their intentions or didn’t mind. They hadn’t quite asked her out yet, though they’d gotten her grounded when she sneaked out to do to dinner with them. Lysander had kissed her, and mentioned Castiel during it. Candy didn’t seem to mind, according to him.

Maye that was why Candy wanted Castiel to stay. Maybe that was why she looked so distraught when Castiel said he was leaving. Maybe Castiel shouldn’t have left. But he wasn’t as strong as he liked to seem.

If Lysander didn’t remember Candy, then he didn’t remember them, either.

It took Castiel a few days, but he did manage to get back to hospital. Lysander smiled when he saw him, but it was too sweet, too polite, too distant.

“Hey Lys,” Castiel said as he sat on the end of Lysander’s bed.

Lysander’s smiled faltered. Castiel familiarity was out of place to him.

“I brought you your notebook.” Castiel pulled the notebook from his bag and held it out. “You said I could flip through it anytime I like, so I wrote a couple of things down for you.”

“I said that?” Lysander asked as he took it.

“Yea.”

“I feel like my whole world changed between what a remember and today.”

“Sorry,” Castiel muttered.

“No. … It’s okay.” Lysander flipped through his notebook, frowning as he did so. “Castiel … you … you and Candy are featured heavily in recent entries.”

“Not surprising.”

“No? The three of us seem to have an … unorthodox relationship.”

“We’re getting there,” Castiel corrected. “It’s not every day you and your best friend ask the same girl out.”

“And between the two of us?”

“What?”

“We both seem to be interested in Candy. She seems to know this. She’s visited and she talks about you often.” Lysander looked down at his notebook. “I mention you as often as her.” Slowly Lysander raised his head. “So between us…?”

Castiel frowned, looked quickly at the door, then moved forwards to kiss Lysander’s mouth. It was slow and soft, like their first kiss. Lysander responded as he always did: slowly opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and pulled Castiel in. But Castiel didn’t let him and pulled away.

“Did that feel normal?” Castiel asked.

“It felt very good,’ Lysander said. “Is that normal?”

“I hope so.”

“So when did we first…?”

Castiel explained. About the smoke in the science classroom, and oh no it wasn’t that old geezer, he got replace by a hard-ass. So there was smoke, hmm?? I don’t know if there was fire, I didn’t look. But Candy went back in for a paper she wrote, and yes we scolded her. But we went back in for her together. Why together? Because … because that’s what we do. We do things together. So anyway we got her and brought her out and that evening we relaxed at my place, oh we always go there, it’s practically our love pad. Oh! Umm … I don’t usually say things like that. So we talked and we kissed and we made out, it was nice, and I think Candy knows where this is going, which is good because she can be dense and oh, what?

“What?” Castiel muttered.

“Nothing,” Lysander said. “I just … feel really good.”

“Oh. Well that’s good.” Castiel hesitated for a moment, before getting closer and putting his head on Lysander’s chest. “Am I too heavy?”

“No,” Lysander muttered. “I don’t mind. Tell me more.”

“About what?”

“Everything.”


End file.
